jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Update Log
Jailbreak had weekly updates at one point, often releasing at around Midnight/12 PST on Saturdays. However, Badimo "Update" = Normal update, A little bit smaller then a Huge Update. Usually adds a new vehicle/texture. "Update"= Mini-update. Slightly larger than a miscellaneous update. "Miscellaneous Update" = Update with very small , with being bug fixes. ---- 2018 Updates July 2nd, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * Brand new icon. (Made by @FishidyFudYT on Twitter). * Fixed the Ragdoll glitch. * Prisoners can now breakout each other. June 28th, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * Fixed a glitch where the ATVs would swing side to side and fling across (or off) the map. * Fixed a glitch where when you crouch, it causes you to jump for no reason. * Fixed a no-clip glitch. June 26th, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * Collectors at the Mountain Criminal Base have been fixed. * Classic Car's speed has been buffed. * The "already robbed" glitch has been fixed. * Other glitches + bugs have been patched. June 26th, 2018 (Museum Update) * Brand new Museum to rob! * New vehicle: Classic Car! * 2 new skins! * Glitch patches. * New cash prices! * Ragdoll time increased. * Secret huge soccerball outside the Prison. (Can only be moved using a heavy Vehicle.) June 21st, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) *Fixed several glitches involving the vehicles “acting up” since a recent Roblox physics update. *Hypno rims are no longer obtainable June 16th, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * It is now confirmed that the new robbery location is a museum. * More of the museum has been built, like windows, walls, a logo, and more. * The small square building next to the Construction Site And Radio Tower now has a door that leads inside the building. There are also shelves inside and a button; most likely a gate control room. Right now you can't get inside, but you are able to glitch inside. * There is now a small gate next to the small square building, but isn't operable at the moment. June 13th, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * Rubble from the Radio Station's demolition is now gone and is replaced with parts of the new robbery location being built. * The small square building next to the Construction Site And Radio Tower was repainted to match the new robbery building's color. * Removal of "Meet The Devs" badge. June 5th, 2018 (Hypno Rims Update) * Added brand new Hypno rims, only in the Tier #5 (legendary) safe. These rims were only obtainable for one week. * A building on the map is demolished. (The demolished building is the Radio Station). * Gamepasses are back to their original prices. June 2nd, 2018 To June 4th, 2018 (Gamepass Sale) * All gamepasses were '''on sale for 30% off. (Sale is over). * Sale '''ended Monday, June 4th. * Jailbreak updated its game icon. (this Game icon was created by @rastapastatf2). May 29th, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * Fixed weapon/item spamming. Spamming weapons/items was patched due to a glitch where weapon spamming could cause you to glitch through walls. * Fixed a glitch where the Train would teleport players to Train Station 2 before it reached Train Tunnel 3. May 26th, 2018 (Train Patch Update) * Trains are officially fixed, lag has been reduced tremendously. * Longer train lengths. * Better train performance. * No more train drifting. * Trains move faster now. * When you lock a vehicle and go into another vehicle, that vehicle will remain locked. * Longer Train Vault opening time, increased by 3.3 seconds. * Trains now make a very loud engine sound. * Pickpocketing time shortened. * SWAT Vans with Rocket Fuel are now faster. * Shorter Train trapdoor opening time, decreased by 1.1 seconds. * Longer Train side door opening time, increased by 2.0 seconds. May 21st, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * Fixed criminals being innocent in the Sewer escape. * Fixed a glitch where the Bank doors wouldn’t open to players who had a keycard or were a cop when it opened. May 20th, 2018 (Sewer Escape Update) *New sewer escape route (located in between Police Station 1 and the Visitors Building). *Trains now work more smoothly. You still slide around in them, though. *Wall escape returns (fence escape removed). *Added jet rims. Also, Jet, Cyclone and Billion rims are now in safes. *Cell storage. * Items drop improvements. *Removed the "guilty zone" in between the Visitor Building and Police Station 1. *You can now get kicked out of the game if you fall out of the map. *As a police officer, you can no longer drop items when you reset or kill yourself. (Another player must kill you in order for any items to drop from your corpse). *New easter egg in sewers. *Nerfed the arrest cash amount from $300 ($360 if VIP) to $200 ($240 if VIP). *if you have a Keycard, you can open the Prison gate by simply walk near them. April 28th, 2018 (Surprise/Bonus Update) * Added Gliders. * Added the Galaxy Wave texture. * Added Cyclone rims. * Added missiles on the BlackHawk. * On the Mini Map, the color of the dot that represents you was changed to blue (if you are on the police team) and red (for Criminals and Prisoners). * Ropes on regular Helicopters. * Now VIP players receive 100 Rocket Fuel instead of 50. * Donuts now give 20 health per bite (they disappear from your inventory after one bite). * Patched no-clipping. If you try, you will be kicked out of the server with the message, "Do Not Cheat". * Fixed crouching while parachuting that previously make you go faster. April 23rd, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * Fixed a glitch where the Donut Shop, the Gas Station, and the Jewelry Store robbery cash amounts were nerfed by accident due to an issue with the Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass. April 22nd, 2018 (1 Year Anniversary Update) * Fixed the hotbar not allowing a player to use certain items on mobile devices due to hotbar reordering. * Removed the Ready Player One Event, Copper Key and Crown no longer obtainable. * New vehicle: the BlackHawk, spawns at the 1M Dealership. * New cash prices and amounts. * Added Spanish translation support. * Added new Sand body color purchasable for $5,000 in the Garage. * More game console (Xbox, PS4, etc.) support. * Nerfed the Police team so that cops are less powerful. * The gates in the Prison parking lot now open to police on foot and prisoners/criminals with keycards on foot, so you don't have to drive into the gate or press the button in the gate control room to open the gate anymore. * Moved the exploding wall escape to the fence next to the old location. * Changed the Town ground texture to a texture with slightly more grass instead of dirt. * Changed paycheck for Police back to $500 ($600 if you own the VIP Gamepass). * Fixed a glitch where the Camaro lags when using Rocket Fuel. April 20th, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * Fixed some glitches with the vehicles. April 10th, 2018 (Back To Earth Update) * Concrete blocks added to the construction on the 1M Dealership. * Changed map from alien themed map to classic map. All alien-related changes have been undone. * Made UFO smoother and made it 20% faster. * Fixed the helicopter rotor blades not moving. * Removed all alien easter eggs. * The Giant Rocket Easter Egg that was outside the Prison is now small. * Jewelry Store camera and laser lag fixed. * There is a new ramp in the Prison, near where the SWAT Van spawns. April 2nd, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * Fixed a glitch where you couldn't customize aerial vehicles. April 1st, 2018 (Alien Update) * The Meteor now cracked open, revealing the new UFO vehicle. It costs $500,000. * Confetti showers now changed back to rain. * Hotbar reordering. * Aliens added around the map. * New alien Easter Eggs added. * More construction cones added to the 1M Dealership. * Alien themed map, such as a purple map, a galaxy sky, two Suns, a egg-shaped moon, etc. * The donut on top of the Donut Shop now only has one eye. * The Water Tower now has a crack in it that spills out Rocket Fuel. * Badcc and asimo3089 NPCs at the Donut Shop and Gas Station changed. * Helicopter has a shorter spawn time. * Patched the Bank Keycard Bypass Glitch. * Giant alien tentacles are now found at every tunnel at the edge of the map. March 16th, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * Changed the Ready Player One Event a bit to make it easier to complete. March 12th, 2018 (Ready Player One Event) * Added the Ready Player One Event. See Ready Player One Event for more details. * Placed a fence in the Bank to stop some vehicles from entering the Bank. The ATV, however, can drive over the fence and still enter the Bank due to its great off-roading. March 3rd, 2018 (1 Billion Visits Update) * A new vehicle, the SUV which costs $40,000. * A new Bank escape route. * New limited edition rims. (Billion rims and the Bloxy rims). * Rain changed from rain to confetti and it will also rain through everything. * Added a feature where you can fuel up on Rocket Fuel without actually going to a Gas Station by simply pressing the Rocket Fuel bar or pressing Q on an empty tank. However, this requires the Mobile Garage Gamepass. February 28th, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * Accidentally brought back the snowman/penguin sliding glitch. Though this time you have to sprint and THEN crawl to perform the glitch. (Less convenient since it takes a while for it to work). See Glitches for more details. * Removed the Model3 Easter Egg. February 7th, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * Added the new "Meet the Devs!" badge. This badge is not required for the "MVP" badge. It turns out that this badge was a disguise for the Ready Player One Event. This badge will soon be removed and will be replaced by a real "Meet the Devs!" badge. * Badge was removed on 13th of June 2018. February 4th, 2018 (Rocket Fuel Update) * Added Rocket Fuel. * New Easter Eggs. * New "Binoculars" item. * Map returned to the Grass Map, with snow capped mountains * VIP Owners now receive free Rocket Fuel every day. * New Flower Rims, replacing the Snowflake rims in Vault safes * Police now get 2,000 cash (2,400 as VIP) as a paycheck, and 300 cash (360 as VIP) from arresting * Bigger bounties! (Bank and Jewelry Store- $800 bounty, Killing A Cop-$200 bounty, Gas/Donut Store-$200, Train-$2,000 bounty) * The McLaren was given a speed and acceleration boost. * Snowman and Penguin Package speed glitch is now patched. * Changes to the Meteor Easter Egg. January 15th, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * On the Mini Map, the color of the dot that represents you was changed from black to white, to make you more visible on the map. * Coins in the Bank Vault near the money bag. 2017 Updates December 24th, 2017 (Miscellaneous Update) * Train stabilized a bit more. * McLaren was given a speed and acceleration buff. * Major performace improvements. * Unlisted bug fixes. December 23rd, 2017 (Winter Update) * Added the Train and train robbing. * Bank is now refreshed and the laser layout is different. * Added a winter theme for the map. * Removed the Police Camaro. * McLaren/Roclaren added. * ATV added. * Volt Bike added. * Added the ability to add sirens to any car. * Added The Vault, a new safe. * Jewelry Store and Bank cameras and laser colors changed (the color changed again in the Rocket Fuel Update). * New snow weather (was removed in the Rocket Fuel Update). * Added the ability to kick users from VIP Servers. This ability is given to VIP Server owners only. * Changed the Dirtbike's seating capacity from one person to two people. * Removed the cinematic camera feature. November 21st, 2017 To November 28th, 2017 (Black Friday Sale) * 20% off of all Gamepasses * 25% off of all of the cash purchases in-game, for the first time. November 9th, 2017 (Miscellaneous Update) * Xbox Controls are back for sprinting and driving. * Thunderstorms are more frequent & lightning lights the map up. * Cameras are now smoother in vehicles. * A little no-clip detection EXPERIMENTAL. * Fixed a glitch where the E prompts wouldn't show up sometimes. October 22nd, 2017 (Fall And Weather Update) * Added a Fall theme for the map. * Added Weather. * Limited Edition "Fall Chrome" Body Color, wheel colour, & window. * 4 new seats in the back of the Monster Truck. * Monster Truck speed boost. September 30th, 2017 (Monster Truck Update) * Added 1M Dealership * Added Ferrari * Added Monster Truck * Added Mustang * Better Exploit Protection * New Easter Egg * Added Money Rim * The "Police have entered building" notification was re-added (for the Bank only). * 100% more cop camping. September 13th, 2017 (Miscellaneous Update) * Fixed a bug where you couldn't purchase Garage items and Apartments. August 13th, 2017 (OFFICIAL RELEASE) (Update) *Added the Mini Map *Jailbreak comes out of beta. *New Map Locations (Wind Turbines, Fire Station, Train Station, etc.) *New Escape Route from the prison (Blowing up the wall is now a feature) *Streetlights, Billboards, and Traffic Lights *Gold Body Color/Wheel Color/Window Color & a new Pixel Skin for Beta Testers *Bug Fixes *New "Jailbreak Starter Pack" deal for 499 robux *Gamepass Sale (20% off for all gamepasses) August 8th, 2017 (Miscellaneous Update) * Cops now earn more for arrest and paychecks. * Cops need to HOLD E to arrest, with shorter hold times. * Cops now need to tap E to eject * Apartment prices have been cut in half. * You can now rob the Donut Shop and Gas Station more frequently. August 6th, 2017 (Store Robbing Update) * Gas Station and Donut Shop robbing. * Cash Donating and Cop Bribing (can't arrest for 45 seconds). * Added badges. * Now police have to hold E (press) to arrest and eject criminals. * Added the ability to break out your fellow criminals out from handcuffs. * Galaxy texture and Star rims. * Map improvements. July 29th, 2017 (Helicopter Shooting Update) * You can now shoot down Helicopters. (Helicopters won't explode or get damaged or destroyed, but rather go down for a few seconds before being able to go up again). * Added Garage 2. Located in the Town, in front of the Meteor. * Added the Ice texture * Bug fixes and optimizations. July 19th, 2017 (Apartment Update) * Added apartments *New Zebra texture. *Lowered money prices (you get double the amount of cash for the Robux {R$}). July 8th, 2017 (Ramp Update) *Added ramps *Decorated the map (added grass, etc.) *Skins are now only loaded on your vehicle once you enter the garage or open the Mobile Garage Gamepass menu. *New Lava texture. July 5th (Customization Update) * Added many new high-quality vehicle textures * A completely redesigned Garage. * Added engine and brake tuning. * Added customize-able license plates. * Added a new gamepass:Mobile Garage Gamepass] (customize your vehicle anywhere). * Helicopters can now be customized * Customizations and upgrades made to the car now saves across cars you have and when you buy a new car. June 29th, 2017 To July 5th, 2017 (Gamepass Sale) * All gamepasses were 25% off. June 24th, 2017 (Weapon Update) * Re-modeled the weapon meshes. * Added the AK-47. * Added the Shooting Range. * Added crosshairs for every weapon, even the Taser. * Donut eating animation added. * New Flashlight. June 17th, 2017 (Dune Buggy And Donut Shop Update) * New vehicle: the Dune Buggy. * New location: Donut Shop. Gives you a Donut when you go inside. * Added Tire Popping, used to slow down vehicles. * Last Vehicle no longer despawns. June 9th, 2017 (Dirtbike Update) * New vehicle: the Dirtbike. Has great acceleration and great handling but is still a bit buggy and has a slow top speed. * Shorter "closed" time on the Bank and Jewelry Store on VIP Servers. June 4th, 2017 (Jewelry Store And Bugatti Update) * New vehicle: the Bugatti. The fastest vehicle in Jailbreak to date. * A new location to rob: the Jewelry Store. Rewards more money, but has a harder escape route. * Removed the Spinner rims. May 27th, 2017 (Daily Missions Update) * Police and criminals now get team-specific Daily Missions that rewards cash. * Limited Fidget Spinner wheels added, classified as Ultra Rare and can only be found in safes until the next update, on June 4th. * Mobile version controls improvements and UI changes. * Other unlisted bug fixes and improvements. May 20th, 2017 (Mini-Cooper And E Prompts Update) * New vehicle: the Mini-Cooper. * VIP exclusive chat message color was darkened to avoid confusing it with server-sent messages. * Cops now have access to the Bank before a robbery starts, but they cannot go past the vertical metal doors or the side door until a robbery starts. * Helicopter rotor blades are now red if hijacked and driven by a Criminal or Prisoner, and blue if driven by a Police Officer. * Pressing 'E' replaces walking into vehicles to enter them, as well as holding 'E' to hijack instead of the LMB (left mouse button). * The Driver of a Vehicle can now eject unwanted Passengers with a GUI in the bottom right corner. * Vehicles can now be locked with a 'Lock/Unlock' button. * Bank Vault opening speed increased. * Other unlisted bug fixes & improvements. May 13th, 2017 (Convertibles {Porsche} Update) * New vehicle: the Porsche. The first and only convertible in Jailbreak to date. * You can now press 'Space' to close the automatically-opened parachute. * SWAT Van now has sirens. * Pick-pocketing controls added to Mobile and Xbox versions. * Crouch can no longer be spammed. * Removed the ability to glitch into the Bank when it's closed. * Other unlisted bug fixes & improvements. May 6th, 2017 (Pickup Truck, SWAT Van, And Gas Station Update) * New vehicle: the Pickup Truck. * New vehicle: the SWAT Van. * New map location: the Gas Station. * Cops can't enter the bank until a robbery begins. * Other unlisted bug fixes, and improvements. April 29th, 2017 (Supercar Update) * New vehicle: the lamborghini. * Jumping out of a helicopter now deploys a parachute. * New gamepass: VIP Gamepass. * Mountain Criminal Base added. * Other unlisted bug fixes & improvements. April 22nd, 2017 (Miscellaneous Update) * Fixed some glitches involving the Bank. April 21st, 2017 (The Public Release) * The official public beta release of Jailbreak. * One of the biggest Roblox games, to this day, has been released. Gamepass Sale Update